


One Piece PETs: I Hate How Much I Love You

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Makeup Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our captain & navigator's love/hate/love relationship. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: I Hate How Much I Love You

**One Piece PETs: I Hate How Much I Love You**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This badass series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Another normal day on the _Thousand Sunny_...well, almost normal.

 

"MONKEY D. LUFFY~!!"

 

Luffy cringed as he heard Nami shouting his name.

 

"Jeez," Usopp said. "What'd you do now?"

 

"I have no idea." Luffy replied.

 

Nami stomped over to him, asking, "Why haven't you cleaned your room yet?! It looks like a pig sty!!!"

 

"What are you, my Mom?" Luffy asked. "You're not the boss of me! I'm Captain of this ship!"

 

***BONK!!!***

 

"OUCH!!!" Luffy cried, nursing the bump on his head.

 

"Go clean your room...NOW!!!" Nami ordered.

 

"Yes, ma'am...!" Luffy whimpered, fearfully.

 

With that, Luffy quickly went to clean up his room. Nami sighed.

 

"Seriously, what a spoiled brat," she muttered. "Why did I ever fall for him?"

 

_That's how much I love you_

 

Luffy grumbled as he went to his room and began to clean up.

 

"Why did I ever fall for her?" he asked himself.

 

_That's how much I need you_

 

"She drives me nuts...!"

 

_And I can't stand you_

 

After cleaning up, Luffy headed on out, though he was still peeved as was Nami.

 

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile?_

 

The two happened to pass by each other, but when they did, they gave each other the Stink Eye.

 

"Hey, Cat."

 

"Hey, Monkey."

 

_Can I not like you for a while?  
(No)_

 

Nami sighed.

 

"You're so immature." she muttered.

 

"You're no better, either, Nami." he muttered back.

 

"What did you say?!"

 

"NOTHING!!! YOU'RE AN AMAZING NAVIGATOR AND A WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND!!!"

 

"That's what I thought you said!" Nami spat before she haughtily sauntered off, leaving Luffy sulking.

 

_But, you won't let me_

 

"Seriously, why the heck did I ever fall in love with that crazy cat?!"

 

*****Later on*****

 

_You upset me, girl_

 

Luffy is leaning against the wall of the kitchen when Nami walks by...and kisses him.

 

_And then you kiss my lips_

 

Just like that, Luffy forgets why he was so angry.

 

_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

 

Nami then looked at Luffy with bedroom eyes; Luffy smirked, knowing what was coming next. Soon, he followed Nami...

 

*****In the Women's Quarters*****

 

Luffy and Nami are lying in bed, together. They are both sleeping soundly.

 

_But I ha~te it..._

 

*****A Week Later*****

 

_You know exactly what to do_

 

Luffy is sitting on the figurehead. He was taking in the ocean breeze. Suddenly...

 

**"LUFFY~!!!"**

 

"Oh, what did I do now?!" Luffy questioned.

 

He stood up and went over to Nami.

 

"What'd I do, this time?!" Luffy asked.

 

"You didn't make your bed!" Nami answered.

 

Luffy groaned.

 

"For goodness sake, STOP FREAKING NAGGING ME!!!"

 

*****Nanoseconds later*****

 

Luffy now has a black eye and his face is covered in bumps and bruises.

 

"Crud..." he muttered.

 

"Now go make up your bed." Nami ordered.

 

"Yes, Nami..." Luffy told her as he went to go make his bed.

 

Nami sighed and shook her head at him.

 

"Honestly..." she muttered. "Why must he be so difficult?"

 

*****In the Men's Quarters*****

 

Luffy grumbled as he made up his bed.

 

"Who does she think she is, bossing me around?" he asked. "She's not my Mom!"

 

Then, he sighed.

 

"Why did I ever fall for her?" he asked himself.

 

*****Back with Nami*****

 

"Why did I ever fall for him?" the Booted Puss asked herself.

 

She sighed.

 

"Though, he's not all that terrible..."

 

_So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong_

 

Nami chuckled a bit.

 

"He's not too shabby in bed, either." she muttered. "In fact, he's fantastic."

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Plus...he's so cute when he smiles...and that laugh of his just makes me wanna laugh with him."

 

Nami's ears perked up.

 

"I'll go see how he's doing." she spoke up.

 

*****Meanwhile with Luffy*****

 

He was lying on his bed, sulking. That was when he heard a knock on the door.

 

"Come in." he called.

 

The door opened to reveal Nami.

 

_But I ha~te it..._

 

Naturally, Luffy gave Nami the Stink Eye, again.

 

"Hello, Cat." he greeted.

 

Nami walked over to him, sat down, and gently touched his cheek.

 

_You know exactly how to touch_

 

Immediately, all of the animosity Luffy had instantly vanished as he calmed down.

 

_So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more_

 

Then, Nami began to kiss him and Luffy kissed her back.

 

"I really do hate how much I love you, sometimes." he told her.

 

"I know, babe." Nami replied as she kissed him back.

 

_Said I despise that I adore you_

 

Luffy then began to take off his clothes and Nami stripped off her tank top, leaving her completely topless. Luffy smirked; in fact, Little Luffy was happy, too.

 

Soon...the magic began. Nami was riding Luffy, yowling. Luffy had the ahegao face the whole time. Just seeing his expression was enough to turn Nami on. She smirked as she kept grinding up against him. They continued for a good hour until they finally climaxed. Luffy panted as he hugged Nami close to him and Nami hugged him back.

 

"...I don't even know why I'm upset with you," Luffy spoke up as he panted. "but I'm not, anymore."

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Thanks, Luffy." she told him, softly.

 

"No problem!" he replied.

 

Then, they fell asleep together.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

_And I hate how much I love you, boy  
(Yeah...)_

 

"Luffy, do you ever stop and think 'Why did I ever fall for Nami'?" Zoro asked.

 

"Pretty much everyday of my life." Luffy answered.

 

"Why do you even put up with her bull****? You're the captain, aren't you?"

 

"Yeah, but..."

 

"But what?!"

 

"...She always finds a way to make up for it."

 

"How exactly does she make up for it?" Zoro asked.

 

"Well..." Luffy began.

 

"'Well', what? C'mon! Don't leave me in the dark!"

 

Luffy just smiled sheepishly...and that was when Zoro got the hint.

 

"Oh, hell," the Tiger Man muttered. "I don't believe this."

 

"I can't help it, all right?!" Luffy retorted. "I bet you and Robin do it, too!"

 

Zoro's cheeks flushed a bright red.

 

"Sh-shut up!!" he barked.

 

"I KNEW IT!" Luffy shouted.

 

"What is going on out here?!"

 

The boys turned and saw Nami, looking irritated as usual.

 

"Uh..." was all Luffy could say.

 

"Oh, boy, here we go." Zoro muttered.

 

"I am trying to work on my maps," Nami said. "and I can't do that with you guys making more noise than a jumbo jet!"

 

"Sorry, Nami..." Luffy replied.

 

"Stop apologizing to her so damn much!" Zoro snapped at Luffy. "You sound like a freaking girl!"

 

"Hey! Don't talk to Luffy that way!" Nami barked.

 

"Why? So you can talk to him that way?!" Zoro asked.

 

"Watch it, stripes." Nami hissed.

 

"Yeah, watch it!" Luffy added.

 

"Now, as for you, Monkey D. Luffy," Nami went on as she faced Luffy.

 

The Monkey Man gulped, awaiting his punishment.

 

"Just...make it quick okay?" he asked and then he flinched. "BUT NOT IN THE FACE!!"

 

Nami reached out...and gently caressed his cheek.

 

"Eh?" Luffy muttered.

 

"Just remember to be more quieter next time, babe." she told him.

 

"O-okay," Luffy replied.

 

Zoro rolled his eyes.

 

"Easier said than done." he grumbled.

 

Nami glared at Zoro and then she walked away.

 

 _'Damn pussycat.'_ he cursed, mentally.

 

Luffy just stood there, watching. He sighed.

 

 _'Good lord,'_ he thought. _'Why did you make me fall in love with that boot-wearing puss?'_

 

He scratched the back of his head, frazzled.

 

"Oh, well." he shrugged.

 

*****Later*****

 

Nami is in the library, working on her newest map and sighed.

 

 _'Why did I ever fall for that idiot?'_ she thought.

 

_I can't stand how much I need you  
(I need you~...)_

 

Without even realizing it...Nami drew a picture of Luffy on her map.

 

"Eh!?" she questioned, seeing the drawing.

 

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_  
(Oh, who~a...)  
But, I just can't let you go~... 

 

"W-when did I do that?!"

 

Five seconds later, she smiled.

 

"...Well," she started, "I guess it's not too unacceptable."

 

_And I hate that I love you so~  
(Ooh...)_

 

However, she did not notice that Luffy happened to be watching her at the moment. He smiled and then, he quietly walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Nami did not seem startled, though. In fact, she gently petted his head and she kissed him on the lips. Luffy returned her kiss.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

_You completely know the power that you have  
(The power that you ha~ve...)_

 

Nami is seen getting undressed. Why was she getting undressed, one might ask? Well...does it even need to be said?

 

Anyway, as she was undressing, she turned to look at a certain Monkey Man, sitting on the bed. She was not alarmed or upset...on the contrary, she looked rather pleased.

 

 _'Maybe I can have a little fun teasing him...'_ she thought.

 

Luffy watched Nami, flicking his tail eagerly. The Booted Puss slowing removed her tube top, revealing that she had nothing else underneath.

 

**SPROING!!!**

 

Nami smirked.

 

 _'Oh, yeah,'_ she thought. _'That's what I like to see.'_

 

Then, she slowly removed her jeans, revealing her white cotton panties. Luffy chewed his lip, trying to keep himself together. Nami stood up and grabbed her breasts, then she began to squeeze them.

 

"Mm~!"

 

Luffy's face was redder than strawberry.

 

 _'Oh, god, this is hot...!'_ he thought.

 

Nami walked over to Luffy, knelt down, slowly unzipped his fly, and out popped Little Luffy.

 

"Well, hello," Nami said before she grabbed Luffy's extension and began stroking the large member.

 

"Mmmm~!" Luffy moaned. "Oh, god, Nami...!"

 

Nami smiled, then she started to suck on his wang; Luffy panted and drooled with pleasure. Nami giggled.

 

"I love you so much, Nami...!" Luffy moaned.

 

"I la...yoo, too, Luffy." Nami replied, her captain's wang, still in her mouth.

 

"I'm gonna...!"

 

Before he could finish, he came inside Nami's mouth. Nami swallowed as Luffy fell back on her bed, breathless.

 

"Did I wear you out?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah..." Luffy replied.

 

Nami smiled as she lied on top of Luffy.

 

"Sweet dreams, Lu."

 

"Sweet dreams." Luffy yawned as he fell asleep.

 

*****Three Days Later*****

 

_The only one makes me laugh  
(One that makes me la~ugh)_

 

Nami is seen tending to her tangerine grove when she sees Luffy walk by. They stop and look at each other, and Luffy smiles, which causes Nami to smile back. In fact, he even made her laugh a bit. How did he do this, one might ask?

 

Simple.

 

He just made a silly face and Nami burst out laughing. Luffy could not help but laugh along with her.

 

_Said it's not fa~ir_

 

 _'It's not fair that he does that,'_ Nami thought. _'Why does he have to be so cute?'_

 

_How you take advantage of the fact  
That I~... love you beyond the reason why~_

 

Luffy smiled before he went off and Nami sighed.

 

"...I hate that I fell for him," she muttered. "and yet, at the same time, I'm happy I did."

 

_And it just ain't right_

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

 

Luffy is lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling and he sighed.

 

"...I hate that I fell for her," he spoke up. "And at the same time...I'm glad that I did."

 

He sighed.

 

"I don't think I'll ever understand love," he added. "Or why I love Nami."

 

He then rolled over onto his side.

 

"Oh, well." he sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

 

_I can't stand how much I need you  
(Yeah...)_

 

*****Later*****

 

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_  
But, I just can't let you go~  
But, I hate that I love you so~  


Luffy and Nami are seen making out in the kitchen. Thank goodness Sanji was out. Luffy took out a condom from within his left pocket and he said, "Suit up."

 

He put the condom on and thrust himself deep into Nami's womanhood, causing her to cry out, though not too loudly. If Sanji saw them doing it in the kitchen, he'd have a heart attack. Fortunately, he did not see them.

 

Their pleasure lasted for a good ten minutes until they both climaxed. They panted as they sat together, side-by-side.

 

"...Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah, Nami...?"

 

"Why do we do this?"

 

"Why do we do what?"

 

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

 

"You know...sometimes we're at each other's throats, and then next thing you know, we forget why we're pissed at each other and...have sex in the kitchen."

 

"You're forgetting about the Women's Quarters and the Crow's Nest." Luffy added.

 

"Yes, there are those, too," Nami nodded. "What I wanna know is why?"

 

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

 

"...I guess I don't know why." Luffy answered.

 

_But, no o~ne in this world knows me the way you know me~  
So, you'll probably always have a spell on me~..._

 

"...Maybe it's because we love each other too much to be angry at each other for long." Nami noted.

 

"That could be it..." Luffy agreed.

 

_Ye~ah... Oohh~..._

 

Nami smiled a little.

 

_That's how much I love you  
(How I need you)_

 

Then, she gently held Luffy's hand and he held hers.

 

_That's how much I need you  
(How much I love you)_

 

Luffy even wrapped his tail around her tail, too.

 

_That's how much I love you  
(Oh, I need you)_

 

Nami wrapped her tail around his as she sat closer to the Monkey Man.

 

_As much as I need you  
(I need you)_

 

Then, they kissed again.

 

_And I hate that I love you...so~_

 

"It sure does feel good, though." Luffy spoke up as he broke the kiss.

 

"Yeah, it does." Nami agreed.

 

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

 

Soon, the two went back to making out.

 

_I can't stand how much I need you  
(Can't stand how much I need you~)_

 

They fell over on the ground, with Nami on top and then, Nami began to put Luffy's shaft inside her, once again. The Monkey Man proceeded to thrust, deeper and harder, making her scream.

 

"What's going on in there?! Nami-san?! Are you all right?!!"

 

Nami and Luffy gasped.

 

"Oh, crap, it's Sanji!!" Luffy whispered. "What do we do?!"

 

"Hide!" Nami whispered.

 

"Where?!" Luffy questioned in a hushed tone.

 

"I don't know!" Nami replied.

 

The door opened and to Sanji's surprise, he saw that no one was there.

 

"That's strange..." he muttered. "Could've sworn I heard Nami-san in trouble."

 

He then turned and left. Little did Sanji know that Luffy was hiding in the one place he never thought to look for him: the fridge.

 

"It's freezing...!" he shivered.

 

Nami came out from under the sink and let him out.

 

"Thanks...!"

 

"Anytime." she told him.

 

Luffy then fell to the floor, hugging himself for warmth. Nami sighed.

 

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_  
But, I just can't let you go~  
(But, I just can't let you go, no...) 

 

Next, she kissed Luffy, getting him all warm again.

 

"Thank you, Nami."

 

"You're welcome." she smiled. "Anyway, let's go get some sleep."

 

"Right." Luffy nodded.

 

_And I hate that I love you so_

 

*****In the Women's Quarters*****

 

Nami is sleeping in Luffy's arms. The latter is snoring, not that the former minded and besides, she was wearing ear plugs, so it did not matter. Nami was just happy to be with Luffy in this state and he with her.

 

_And I hate that I love you so~... so~..._

**Author's Note:**

> While driving in my car, "Hate That I Love You" by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo was playing on the radio and it reminded me of Luffy & Nami. Then, I thought _'Hmm, this is so a LuNa song.'_ and BAM!!! Fang and I wrote up this story.
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's not perfect, then again, what is? Though, I hope you all enjoy reading this!


End file.
